


An Exercise in Patience

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Butlers, Costume Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Service Kink, Teasing, no specified route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Niles isn't sure how well he can play the role Corrin assured him would drive Leo wild, but he'll be damned if he doesn't have fun trying.
Relationships: Leon | Leo/Zero | Niles
Kudos: 21
Collections: Season of Kink





	An Exercise in Patience

He expected to feel ridiculous in the fussy, overly-tailored suit with its tails and puffy sleeves and crisply-buttoned cuffs. How the hell did Jakob even fight in a getup like this? Was he going to regret letting Corrin talk him into trying it on?

The look on Leo's face when he stepped into their bedroom told him no fucking way. Leo was always subdued in his shows of emotion, lust included, but right now his eyes gleamed and his tongue practically hung out of his mouth and anything that could get _that_ kind of reaction from Leo was worth it.

"Milord," he said, practicing the way he often heard Jakob talk to Corrin. Leo's cheeks flared, and Niles tried not to grin. He wasn't sure _how_ well he could play the role Corrin assured him was _very_ sexy and would drive Leo wild, but he'd have a hell of a good time trying.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this, ah, _visit_?" Leo asked, getting up from his desk and hurriedly pushing the chair in. Niles snuck a glance lower, the front of Leo's pants looked tighter already. He wrapped his arms around Leo and pulled him close.

"Blame Corrin," he said. "I've got good ears, milord, and sometimes my nightly walks take me past her quarters. She's very... _vocal_ in her appreciation for Jakob." His smirk became a grin. "And I've been looking for new ways to spice it up in the bedroom for you, so..."

"So you asked my _sister_ for advice?" Leo toyed with one of the buttons on the fancy vest before sitting down on the bed, pulling Niles with him. "You didn't actually _tell_ her you heard her and Jakob, did you?" Actually, he hadn't had to, the red of her cheeks and her flustered laughter told him she already knew. Lucky for Niles, Corrin wasn't one to flee in embarrassment or deck him for such things.

"She told me this was a surefire way to get you good and horny." He straddled Leo's thighs, pressing their hips together. "Looks like it worked, too." Leo's groan confirmed it beyond the shadow of the doubt, and Niles was pulled down for a fierce kiss, Leo's hands grabbing onto his ass and squeezing. _Fuck._ The tailored pants were already starting to feel too tight, and he was forgetting about the actual serving part of the role. Reluctantly, he backed away, and Leo glared playfully at him.

"Teasing me again?"

"See, there are certain _responsibilities_ that come with this getup," Niles said, adjusting his shirt, "or rather, just one. And that, dear Leo, is to _serve_ you in every way possible. Now, it's only late morning, so we have a whole day ahead of us." He heard the groan Leo attempted to stifle.

"Tease."

"Worry not. I promise to make it worth your while," Niles said. "And I know you can be patient." He kissed Leo again, lightly, and Leo smiled a little.

"So your job is to do whatever I say, then? Isn't that what you already do?"

"More or less. But this time I'll be wearing a costume!" Leo shook his head, smiling a bit more.

"In that case, I wouldn't mind a cup of tea while I finished my studies," he said. "And then, if you wouldn't mind, I've been meaning to re-organize my bookshelf, but I'd _much_ rather you did it."

The bookshelf was placed against the wall opposite Leo's desk, and Leo's organization system required a lot of pulling, bending over, and reaching upwards. The fancy pants didn't leave much to the imagination, even less so than his normal outfit.

Niles grinned. Leo clearly intended to have a little fun with this setup, too.

"Right away, milord."

All day, Niles served Leo, and all day they tested each other's patience. Leo constantly "ordered" Niles to do anything that would put his tightly-clad ass on display, or stretch his pants over his groin, and Niles made sure to give Leo a show every time. By now, he'd mastered the art of teasing Leo in public without drawing any attention to them, and no one batted an eyelash at his outfit since a third of the army'd taken up the servant classes for battles anyway.

"You wear it best of all of them," Leo whispered to him during dinner, daring a squeeze to Niles's thigh. Niles tried not to groan; Odin's kid was on mess hall duty that night so while the food was good, it wasn't enough to claim he was turned on by how tasty it was.

Dinner couldn't end fast enough. Niles left Odin and Elise to the dishes, then practically spirited Leo back to their room in the castle. The curtains drawn and the door locked behind them, Leo practically flung Niles against the wall and kissed him hard.

"Is that my _reward_ for being such a good servant all day, milord?" Niles purred when they broke the contact. Leo smirked, sitting down on the edge of their bed.

"Just a preview. First, I order you to do something about this." He gestured to his erection, straining against his pants; by this point it was a wonder it hadn't worn the fabric to the point of tearing. Niles eagerly got to his knees, undoing Leo's belt and the closures as quickly as possible. Once Leo's cock sprang free of his smallclothes, he eagerly took it into his mouth and sucked deeply. He'd teased poor Leo enough for one day, no need for more.

As usual, Leo made next to no noise, letting his body do the talking for him. And as usual, Niles aimed to change that. He sucked faster, harder, working some tongue into it, humming against Leo's throbbing length until he was rewarded with a cry-and then, a shot of Leo's sticky come in his mouth. He swallowed every drop without missing a beat, running his tongue ove Leo's shaft one more time before slowly pulling away.

"Hah..." Leo's eyes met his, half-lidded and shiny, his cheeks as red as the tomatoes he loved so much. "Good job, Niles." Niles shifted to bow as best as he could on his knees, taking Leo's recently-polished boot in his hands and kissing the toe of it.

"I live to serve you, milord."

"Of course. Now, though, there is the matter of your reward," Leo said quietly. "Undress me, and don't take your time. The salve is under my pillow." Niles somehow managed to get Leo's clothing off in record time without tearing anything, and was just about to undress himself when Leo stopped him. "No...you leave that on."

"You really love this getup on me," Niles mused. "I take it this means you want to ride me?" Leo gently pushed him onto the bed, on his back, undoing his pants and tugging his smallclothes down. Exposed, Niles' cock stood up straight and painfully rigid, Leo's teasing stroke not helping matters one bit. He reached for the salve, only for Leo to take it and slick up his fingers.

"Watch me," he said. _Oh._ Last time he'd watched Leo finger himself he'd had to beg him to stop, lest he lose it. He wasn't a praying man, but he prayed he would be able to hold back as he watched Leo's slender fingers slide and thrust in and out of him, occasionally glancing up to see the look of pleasure on Leo's face.

It seemed like an eternity before he felt the cool of the salve on his cock, followed by Leo straddling him.

"Fuck me," the prince ordered, and Niles complied before the last syllable fully left Leo's mouth. He grabbed Leo's hips, slamming upwards into him, relishing the sound of Leo's gasps and the sight of his flushed face and the tight warmth surrounding him. The slow dance had ended, and it was time to finally let loose. Their gazes occasionally locked, but he knew Leo was mainly focused on his body, still clad in the now-sweaty butler getup. The thin layers of fabric between them were a torturous brick wall and a tantalizing barrier, conveying the heat but denying Niles the feel of Leo's skin against his.

And it was the same for Leo, he could tell. His pants and smallclothes slid further down his hips with every thrust, and Leo kept shifting to press against whatever bits of skin he could. Niles was close, and he could tell Leo wasn't going to hold back his cries of pleasure much longer.

"Come," Leo ground out, and with a last sharp thrust Niles let go, his vision filling with stars as he began to release into him. A moment later, Leo's shout of climax echoed through the room.

When Niles opened his eye, he couldn't help but grin a little at the splash of come across his fancy shirt. Above him, Leo was still panting and flushed, his eyes shiny. Niles softened, and Leo carefully pulled off of him.

"I don't have to ask if you enjoyed your reward."

"Exactly. Now, can I take this off? I'll want to wash it if I'm going to wear it again in the future." Leo's face lit up, only for his cheeks to redden moments later.

"You're going to tell Corrin all about this, aren't you." Niles shrugged.

"Well, I'm sure she'd be glad to know her idea worked. On the other hand, something tells me _you_ wouldn't enjoy it so much," he said. Leo sighed, fetching a couple of damp towels and their nightclothes.

"She'll figure it out on her own, I imagine. For a girl who spent most of her life sheltered in a fortress, she's become surprisingly sharp," he said as he joined Niles on the bed. Niles laughed.

"But she's good at keeping secrets. Now, enough fussing over what may or may not happen," he said. "So, you said something about doing this again sometime? Just say the word, milord." Leo smiled as they began to clean up.

"Perhaps. But perhaps I should consider returning the favor sometime." Despite his instinct to reject the idea of his liege serving him, the image of Leo in a similar tight, tailored butler's uniform sent shivers of possibility down his spine, and Niles grinned.

"If that's what you wish, milord, then who am I to say no?"


End file.
